


Just A Dream

by Lock_N_Key



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lock_N_Key/pseuds/Lock_N_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi falls victim to a rather traumatic nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

Running, he was running but why. Where was he? Grass. There was grass under his feet. The sound and smells of rain, forest. He was in the forest. 

The image became clear slowly. Hazed vision dissipated, giving way to the forest that surrounded Konoha. Kakashi was running at top speed, bound for some unknown destination. He wasn't sure what was going on around him. He couldn't focus on even the most basic of thing. He just felt he needed to reach whatever he was after. His heart was pounding, everything seemed to be going to slow. 

Need to get there…need to find them. I’ll be too late! It all rides on you, if you don’t make it you lose everything.  
His mind screamed at him yet still didn't give up the information he craved. A little farther, his goal was always just a little father. He pushed on harder, faster. His chakra flaring around him, eager for release on some unfortunate target. This wasn't him, this wasn't controlled or strategic. This was need and gut instinct, in a word.. this was dangerous.  
It’s just ahead.. blood. There’s blood on the ground. But it’s quiet, shouldn't there be fighting? Where are they… where is he. He was beside me. Did he run ahead? 

Where once he detected rain there was now simply crimson. Puddles and small droplets littered the landscape around him. An impossible amount of blood. What had happened, how many had died here today. And who was he looking for. He was worried he knew, soul crushing worry that was making his head a clouded mess. He had back up, no he was the backup. Someone had come and gotten him. But they weren't with him now, an important person. His heart jerked at the thought, whoever it was needed to be at his side. Something wasn't right.

There! Just ahead that’s it. A few more seconds and I’ll be there. I’ll be there and it will all be ok. I can make it! I can save them. Just a little more. 

The sounds and feel of the forest vanished in the swell of his chakra, he could hear its crackle and hum around him. Someone was in trouble. His vision narrowed down around him. Just him and the still figures in the looming distance. Each footstep brought him closer, One figure, no two. Two individuals standing before a hazed backdrop of trees and fog. 

To late…To late as always. That’s it…. I've lost everything… I've lost…  
Kakashi froze in mid step, staring at the familiar back of the chunin who taught at the Konoha academy.  
“Iruka!” he shouted the others name, but Iruka didn't move. The dark figure shifted as dark blood started to appear from the man’s vest, His body slumping forward heavily, lifelessly. 

“He’s gone…I was too late to save him.” 

His mind reeled as the scent of blood overcame his senses. His chakra suddenly leaving him powerless, his kneels give way and left him crumbled on the ground. A thud, and he found himself staring down at blank eyes. His knees were wet, soaked through with thick blood. 

More…there are more…

He peered about the circle of carnage; more corpses littered the blood soaked ground. Blonde hair…Black hair, and pink to. The whole of team seven lay dead around him. Their bodies gored and dismembered. He tore his eyes away from the sight, stomach churning violently as he attempt to escape the gruesome image laid before him. But the gore refused to be ignored. More bodies greeted him. Heads turned at him accusingly. 

No not them to.. 

Bodies still steamed from the heat being released into cold air. Yes it was cold, he hadn’t noticed before yet it grew colder by the second. His vision hazed as the corpses started to sink into ground. It smelled like rot and decomposing earth.

No not them.. You can’t take the! Not again No…NO

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No RIN!” She was gone. The bodies and blood, It was all gone. He was warm and safe in his sweats, and they were gone. It wasn't fair. Hands moved to wet eyes, he’d been crying and it was all a dream, another nightmare. 

“You ok Kakashi? It must have been a bad one…”  
Concerned dark eyes were set on him. Worried yet so very soft and just the salve he needed to calm his pounding heart. He’d forgotten for a moment that Iruka was in his bed, the man was safe at his side where he belonged all along. 

“It was nothing, just bad memories. Come and lay with me, that always makes me feel better.”

The Jounin said with those rare smiles he saved just for his lover. Iruka never refused him, and those rough hands on his chest and back set the world right once more. This crazy world of never ending danger and upheaval. This was all he needed to make it through everything; this made the world worth it. A reminder of what he fought to protect. 

This precious person, and even those pain in the ass kids.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble for a prompt made by a tumblr Role play friend who portrays a wonderful Iruka, that I felt like posting up here. So hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
